


Kyoto 1937

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: First Crush, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, WWII, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing tragic news, Han Yang is told to go back to his homeland to the funeral. Not before stumbling upon a stranger who is Foreign, yet not quite Japanese.</p><p>an 'Expendables' crossover with Jet Li's 'Fist of Legend'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoto 1937

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE  
> enjoy~!

Kyoto, 1937 

Since hearing of the death of his master, everything involving family, discipline and the balance between peace and conflict seemed as if to be turned on it’s axis. Few could understand his sorrow; knowing that the loss of a great man whom he once called ‘father’ and ‘master’ had now not a breath in him, not an ounce of strength left in his heart to welcome him back to his home in the school, he was simply ‘no longer’. The ship in it’s preparations of voyaging across to Shanghai rocked and endured the waves as little could be done to pacify the too-fair weather being experienced on the busy landing stage, fishermen docked their boats for lunch as the speed on Japan’s boarding docks picked up pace. Young men and boys in black starched and high-collared school uniforms passed Han Yang as he passed first officers on their way giving leaflets of their military to wide-eyed students, he declined only to have several pushed into his schoolbag. 

Young men and his peers, his schoolmates and strangers signing up to become a part of Japan’s militia, those who would soon be training in an army academy and shipped to Shanghai, and soon, they will be deployed unto China. Yang alas settled into a warm establishment right next to the boarding flat, and set his uniform cap on the low table inside the luncheon stall. Such a strange sight it was, Han Yang thought, to see a foreigner with a kimono draped over his shoulders and a sword tied over his back, all the while the streets teemed with life outside. He wondered at all when his people of China would be wearing kimonos, feet clicking about in wooden slippers and speaking not their mother tongue but Japanese just as the foreigner seemed as if to be enjoying thoroughly at the moment. Never once having worn the traditional garment, Han knew he looked just as Japanese as the blonde foreigner enjoying an amber-colored liquor and a generous platter of sashimi. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school, kid?” the foreigner said, once glancing from the near-empty platter. 

Han looked up at the table across from where he sat, noticing a crew cut and a khaki uniform beneath the dark kimono, he assumed the foreigner was some type of soldier of the local fleet or a peace officer of a Western army, more dastardly still with his heavily unorthodox familiarity with Japanese manners: an imperial bodyguard. 

“Shouldn’t you worry about your army, officer?” Han answered, the foreigner quirked a blonde eyebrow and smiled. 

“Not from these parts, are you?” the foreigner asked, taking a bite of sashimi while Han was given a small jug of water and a cup. 

“Unlike my counterparts, I have one home and no home,” he poured himself the cup whilst replying politely, he sipped. 

“You’re Chinese,” the foreigner assumed correctly, possibly catching the quick and fleeting lilt in his words, the quality of which all those not learned in speaking Japanese had of not enunciating deeply upon vowels and several sounds. 

“How’d you guess,” he asked more relaxed now that he was understood. 

“Just lucky, kid,” the officer said, a disturbance in a stall next to theirs broke out, he added as an afterthought since the young man was so polite in his standing, “You really should go back to school, you know? It ain’t safe out here.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” the student answered, laying down several pence coins before picking up his cap, approaching the foreigner, he said holding out his hand, “It was nice meeting you-” 

“Gunnar Jensen, former French legionnaire, current paramilitary at your service,” the foreigner stood and gripped the palm offered to him, alas showing his towering height to the one only but a handful to his overshadowing stature. 

“Han Yang, student of Wu Jing school,” the student answered back and giving a comradely smile in appreciation, Gunnar felt suddenly uneasy with not only their height difference but possibly their parting in age. 

“You’re sure you’re a student?” Gunnar leaned in as their hands parted, Han took from his school case his identification and handed the paper to the foreigner, “I could’ve guessed, kid…” 

The ship’s horn blew it’s boarding signal, informing other’s of it’s open gate, Han Yang quickly went to the dock without further thought, weaving through the heavy traffic until alas reaching the platform to the ship, a hand went to his shoulder upon taking his third stride, and he turned back. 

“You’ll need this, kid,” Gunnar chuckled, handing the schoolbag he had nearly forgotten to it’s rightful owner, Han smiled, his lips freezing after feeling warmth resting on his chin and a hand wrapping around his own, before he could speak or find words, the foreigner said, “Find me when you’re back in Japan.” 

He wanted to stay, at the same time he was needed elsewhere. 'Hello' would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i could go no further because the guy was Maybe underaged, but it's made a point throughout the film that he's Barely 18. :P couldn't do it!


End file.
